Ballad of Synchronicity
by Kayaille
Summary: A short ballad about the Kagamine Twins' series.


_**Ballad of Synchronicity**_

On this day, I'll tell you the story of  
Twins, brother, sister, man, woman,  
Singing in harmony to keep the world alive.  
Now, let their synchronized tale begin.

The young man raced to his sister, seeing her tremble on her feet.  
The young woman saw her brother, and sang on, inviting her death.  
The twins were desperate in their own conflicting goals,  
And so the brother reaches the sister at her final breath.

The sister was a lovely woman with a golden voice,  
And sang to tame the dragon, who kept her at her post.  
For the long line of singers before her, all gone,  
She kept on singing, for she could feel their ghost.

Forever dancing and singing, the lovely young girl,  
Could feel herself dying, her life fading thin.  
Still, she continued her song, hoping for her peace,  
Even as weary death approached her from within.

The man was a young boy, traveling throughout in speed.  
His desperate search for her made all else into waste,  
For his soul, his life, his very existence  
Was made of nothing, nothing but his lonely haste.

For all the young man knew, his sister came first;  
and nothing in the world would ever replace it.  
So, his goal and dream of living with her,  
Gave the fire to his solitary spirit.

These two young twins were separated, cruelly, at birth.  
For the mother was one who's angelic song could be heard,  
but brought down a demonic curse.  
Her children, blessed with voices, and away to death lured.

For the young man who finds a clue,  
His haunting sojourn finally had a spark,  
So to the castle he traveled,  
For a sudden passion that was not so dark.

Coincidentally, for on that very day,  
A priest in purple had rebelled against the church,  
Awaiting punishment from the swordswoman in red,  
Until a young boy burst in from his search.

The swordswoman in red, had a heavy heart.  
For the young boy's sister reminded her of her friend,  
For her friend was a talented singer,  
So the singer had gone to the dragon, a dead end.

The red swordswoman charged at the church head in pink,  
But a blade crossed paths, and a sycthe wielder in black,  
Had stopped the lethal blow from striking.  
In the end, a single blue magician helped them to draw back.

So the team of four traveled throughout the land,  
Finding hints to the sister's location.  
Ruthless, unstoppable, and utterly heedless,  
They soon gained an unsavoury reputation.

When at last the weary group traveled to the final destination,  
They found waiting for them a girl in green, chained by a curse.  
The swords flashed and magics gleamed, but to no avail.  
The single survivor, the man, screamed as his friends got worse.

In fury, he charged the girl, and swung his sword,  
And charged right through, became a blue .  
The lesser dragon touched her face, for he had cracked,  
The wearisome mask that had been controlling her.

Not turning back, not turning aside, he runs steadily forward.  
He leaps off the chasm, uncaring of the ground below.  
The girl turns around in time to give him one last smile,  
And collapses, as if given a heavy blow.

The boy cries bitter tears whilst hugging the body close.  
The lesser dragon girl stands off to the side,  
Holding a bright light inside her hand.  
"Eternal life, in exchange for my eternal pride."

As the boy dries his tears and sets the girl down,  
He asks, "What did I wish for? What did you wish for?"  
The body lights up with a brilliant light, and as the boy turns back to see,  
The girl, alive and well, no longer as if a victim of a war.

The twins stand together once again,  
And their outstretched hands reach to the sky,  
Their vow to sacrifice their lives,  
So no one else would die...

As their sacrifice is felt deeply,  
No one has shed a tear, mourned, or grieved.  
Their song echoes throughout the land  
With their paradise of synchronicity achieved.

* * *

Note: This is actually the storyline from a series of videos that I love. It's a PV, or promotional video. So, the storyline isn't mine. For those of you who recognize it, yes, it is "Synchronicity" by the Kagamine Twins. I had to make this for Language Arts. Please enjoy!


End file.
